A Tomato and Cheese topped Birthday!
by Koduka
Summary: Out of the blue Lelouch finds out it's CC's birthday, suddenly everyone in the student council finds out about her! What will happen next? Will Lelouch's month get any better? Is it the end for zero? R&R to find out!
1. A Cheesy Beggining

The Cheese and tomato topped Birthday

Hi Peoples Koduka here with my first Fanfic, (Summary Below)

Out of the blue Lelouch finds out that it's CC's birthday, and he has no Idea what on earth he can get her...

What will he (Eventually) Get her, and Will She like it? Read to find out!

**Note: Nunnaly can see!**

Disclaimer: I do Not Own Code Geass and Never Will, if I did Lelouch would (And is!) be alive and walking; while living with the one and only CC!

Note; slightly OC

Xxx

"Lelouch, do you know what day it is tomorrow?" CC asked with a hint of curiosity

"Oh, I don't know... Another day in my life I think" Lelouch answered with sarcasm in his voice

"You are awful at guessing, when it comes to social events at least" CC replied with a hint of mockery.

"I'm not the most social person in the world CC, since I have the Black Knights to run and my normal life all in one" Lelouch Answered in a normal (with a hint of sarcasm) voice.

"But you should at least know when It's your accomplice's birthday Lelouch, or is that too social and have more important matters to attend to even bother to try find out" CC asked (With a 0.00000001% hint of hurt in her voice.)

_Wait... that means its CC's birthday tomorrow! Lelouch you have really screwed this one up! What will happen if she hates me for not knowing! But that is partially her fault for not telling me, and it's my fault too since I didn't ask..._

_Knowing that witch she'll probably hate me for not even knowing, Wait... What'll happen if she decides she doesn't want to be my accomplice anymore, I can't have that after all she really is the only person I have left who I can talk to as Zero, Lelouch and the out casted Prince._

_Ha, Lelouch what are you saying, It's not like I like CC more than a friend... Right... Hm... I just thankful CC can't read minds like Mao, because if she did, she'd be mocking me and teasing me, which I'll never hear the end of. Why am I even asking myself such trivial questions, it's not like she actually cares about me the way I do to her. I bet she thinks of me as another contractor, and that she thinks that I think of her as another person... That is certainly not true she'd the only one I can trust the most right now; and the only person who has the same interest of politics like me not to mention colour and... Bad thoughts Lelouch! Get them out of your head! Ugh..._

_I just hope I'll be able to get her a present in time, but what should I get her..._

_I'll ask Milly on what to get for a girl, and I'll just say that It's an early birthday gift a for Nunnaly, since it's her birthday is exactly 5 months away, she'll just think it's because I'm busy or something... or maybe... well there are a limitless amount of excuses I can use for this, so I might as well say it's for an old friend... yeah that's what I'll do!_

"_**Great job Lelouch, but did you think about how you're even going to bring up the subject in the first place, huh?!" **_Some person in his mind said with sarcasm

_"Wait... WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY MIND?!" _Lelouch shouted with fury which sounded fresh from the gates of hell.

"_**Calm down! Don't have a cow, I'm you of course; who else would be here apart from me, you and the beautiful C.C!" **_Inner Lelouch said with happiness in the last 3 words.

_"How is this even possible?! Since when did I call C.C. beautiful?! Maybe I've gone over the edge this time... I might need to see a physiatrist after this..." _Lelouch said in a self pitying tone.

xxx

_Hmm… Knowing Lelouch he's probably coming up with gifts for me, or thinking on people to ask on what to give a friend-which-happens-to-be-a-girl, he worries far too much these days, Hh'll probably think I'll leave just for not knowing my birthday…_

_Well, I just hope he just doesn't go too far like to get the school council to make another one of those so called largest-pizza-in-the-world which I NEVER got to try a piece of, maybe he will or maybe the new version of cheese-Kun, the all new tomato-Kun or maybe something else but I just can't think of..._

_Oh well, I'll just have to wait and see, If he decides to get anything at all, because if he doesn't, well then there are going to be problems, now aren't there..._

_Hm..._

_What's he up too, he's just staring at me... What?! He's staring at me, is he in deep thought or something! Why is he doing that, I better tell him to stop staring, because I'm starting to get this weird feeling in my stomach... I wonder what it is..._

"Lelouch, Stop staring would you" C.C said in a mocking voice

"..." Lelouch, staring.

"Lelouch, are you even listening?!" CC shouted

"..." Still staring.

"Lelouch Lamperouge! Listen to me!" CC shouted loud enough for people outside the room to hear (thankfully no one was outside!)

"..." _Ugh... He's still staring_

"Hello! Lelouch! Talk to me now or I'm leaving!" CC shouted loud enough for Nunnaly to hear all the way downstairs...

_Downstairs..._

"Sayoko-san, did you hear that... it sounded like CC-san's voice" Nunnally asked curiously,

"Yes I did, do you think we should see what is happening?" Sayoko asked,

"I think we should, but when did CC arrive? I didn't know she was even here, the last time she visited was when we had first met her" Nunnally said with a hint of suspicion,

"More the reason the more we should check up on them" The maid replied,

"Okay then... just let me finish my tea first, I only have a bit left"

"Yes Miss Nunnaly" Sayoko replied in a neutral voice.

_Upstairs..._

"10...9...8...7...6...5-"CC's counting was stopped by a sudden voice which came from the door.

"CC-San, What are you doing here?" Nunnally asked.

"Oh, hello Nunnally, what brings you to this part of the house?" CC answered in a very kind sounding voice.

Lelouch comes out of his gaze, in a confused look.

"Hello Nunnally, nice to see you; but what are you doing in my room" Lelouch said in a casual voice not noticing a curtain someone sitting next to him, who was only wearing his shirt.

"I wanted to see what the noise was about, that's all" Nunnally said in a questioning tone.

"What kind of noise, I didn't hear anything?" CC replied while Lelouch started to get very worried that the witch was in his room, only in his shirt while talking to his sister.

"I thought I had heard some shouting earlier and thought I should check on what's happening, and then I found you and Onii-sama here" Nunnally replied cheerfully.

"We were just having a... loud conversation about what I should wear when we go out later, right Lelouch" CC said in a play-along-with-this-plan voice.

"Yes, that's right I was just helping her chose what t wear later, when we go to the mall to buy her a birthday present for tomorrow" Lelouch said in a slightly agitated voice.

"Oh, it's CC-san's birthday tomorrow! We should celebrate here and have just us and the school council come celebrate with us then, so we can give her a great birthday party!" Nunnally said excitedly, as CC smirked her ha-I-win-this-round smirk and Lelouch's jaw dropped like an anchor on the sea bed.

"Oh, I couldn't ask anything like that, we were just going to go to my favourite restaurant tomorrow" CC said in a (very good, but pretend) I-can't-have-you-do-that-for-me voice.

"Oh no, its fine we already have a few supplies in the storage room" Nunnally said in a normal voice.

"Really, but no one knows me here apart from you, Lelouch and miss Sayoko; so it would really be awkward for them to help organize a party for someone they don't know" CC said in a (Yet again, a very good but pretend) worried voice.

"Onii-sama, you didn't tell anyone about CC-san; you really should've told someone about her just in case something like this would've happened" Nunnally said.

"I must've forgotten then" Lelouch said in a (so-called) innocent voice.

"They can meet her at the party then, it'll be a surprise for them" Nunnally said in another cheerful voice.

"If you really insist, you can if you want; but I don't even have an outfit to wear for events like that" CC said in a casual tone.

"Didn't you say you were going to the mall later, you should buy one then" Sayoko asked in her plain and casual voice.

"Oh, yes we should go now, since we can't waste time now can we?" CC said in a seemingly cheerful voice.

"But, you should get changed first? You don't want to go in just a shirt now do you?" Lelouch said in a mocking voice.

"Um, CC why are you just wearing a shirt?" Nunnally asked curiously.

"It's more comfortable, than the clothes I was just wearing; so Lelouch let me borrow his shirt" CC answered in a very casual voice, while Lelouch sat on his chair with a very bored look on his face.

"Oh, Okay then, but doesn't Onii-sama mind that you are just wearing his shirt and undergarments?" Nunnally asked with even more curiosity.

"He doesn't mind at all, another reason why he's the only boy I talk to" CC replied, not caring that Lelouch was now, according to CC, staring at her angrily (Glaring more like!)

"You are probably the only girl who has gone this close to him, not counting me of course since I'm family" Nunnally said out of the blue, and didn't notice Lelouch jaw, once again drop to the floor as hard as an anvil this time.

"We're not that close..." Lelouch said in a surprisingly embarrassed voice.

"Of course we aren't, I'll just go and change into a normal outfit" CC replied in an emotionless voice.

"You go do that" Lelouch replied in a normal tone.

And then the atmosphere had gone out the window from seeing-Lelouch's-so-called-girlfriend-for-the-second-time to a much hidden war of words..

"Oni-sama, I think you made her mad; you should apologize to her before she leaves and then there's no one to fold origami and talk to me while you're out" Nunnally asked in a sad voice.

"I'll talk to her when she gets back; I doubt she'll leave just from that" Lelouch said confidently.

_When CC gets back..._

"So, how do I look?" CC asked as she walked in a strapless dark purple top, with a short black mini skirt with a dark coloured belt, with black small heels.

(Note: Picture of her outfit, go to my profile for link)

"You look great CC-san!" Nunnaly replied excitedly

"_**Wow, she looks great! Lelouch why aren't you saying anything! Compliment her will you, I would if I could but since this is you I can't control you now can I!" **_the other Lelouch said in his mind

"You look fine to me" Lelouch said in a casual voice.

"_**Is that it! No wonder you don't have a girlfriend whose your type!" **_the other Lelouch shouted

"Well at least someone likes the outfit" CC said in a pretend saddened voice

"_**Great! Look what you did Lelouch! She's getting sad now! I blame you entirely!"**_

"Well, we should be going... but how are we going exactly?" CC asked

"We're walking of course! What else would we do, ask Rivalz if he can take us over now can we?" Lelouch answered in an accusing voice.

"But do you know how long it takes to walk from here to that shopping centre; it takes at least 45 minutes!" CC shouted in her defence.

"True, but even you need exercise one time or another!" Lelouch had replied in an even more accusing voice.

"Maybe I'll ask Sayoko-san to call a cab, that way it would be easier than finding a friend or walking right!" Nunnally asked as she tried to stop the soon to be argument which she didn't want to get caught up in.

"I'll hire one right away" Sayoko answered as she headed for the phone.

"Oh, don't worry we'll walk" Lelouch tired to say in an It's-okay voice.

"He'll walk, if it's not too much trouble I would like to take the cab, because I really don't like wasting time when it come to things like this" CC said in a casual voice.

"Oh no, it's no worry we'll have a cab come to save you time and energy" The maid replied as she left.

"I guess its settled then, we're taking the cab" CC said triumphantly.

xxx

How was the first chapter, was it good or bad?

R&R Pls, I'll need constructive criticism for this to get better in the next chapter!


	2. The cheesy part begins!

The Cheese!

Second chapter too my Code Geass Fanfic! Whoo!

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass and never will (at least most likely never will!)

CC: So... what's going to happen in this chapter?

Lelouch: don't you think you should read to find out...

CC: I would but I'm eating pizza, and can't read at the same time, now can I?

Lelouch: Then put the pizza down, and eat it once you have finished!

Me: (walks in) what! What the hell are you two doing here?! You're meant to be in the story!

CC: But-

Lelouch: You heard her, we got to leave witch!

CC: Fine...

Me: Now, on with the story! Which was disturbed by our main characters who think they are important enough to leave the story and come here for a chat?

Lelouch & CC: We heard that!

Me: You were meant to, that's why!

Xxx

"This is your fault witch!" Lelouch said (loudly!) while walking out of the front door

"It's not my fault that you were the one who was staring" CC said in a this-is-pointless-argument voice

"_**I have no idea how you are going to respond to that one, you might as well let her win" **_The OTHER Lelouch said with (surprisingly) pride

_"Whose side are you on exactly?!" _Lelouch shouted to himself

"_**Oh, that is so hard of a question isn't it...? God! I thought you would have figured it out by now!" **_His inner replied (sarcastically)

_"Why are you on her side... wait... do...you... there I say it... like her!" _The prince shouted

"_**Seriously, are you that dense... you just noticed! You really need help" **_Lelouch's' inner replied worriedly

_"This is really your fault... If you hadn't made me stare, none of this would've happened!" _Lelouch said accusingly

"_**And am I the one who's in control? No you are" **_The other Lelouch said in a I-SO-won-this-round voice

_"Humph..." _Lelouch simply replied

"_**Oh look there's Rivalz" **_His inner said in seemingly surprised mood

"_I'm not falling for that, if you think I'm that dumb" _Lelouch replied in an I-don't-fall-for-the-same-trick-twice voice

"_**Too late, I thought you had double the IQ of Albert Einstein, but no... You're IQ is 1/5 of a peanut!" **_His inner replied in a (very!) Angry tone

Xxx

"Hi! Lelouch over here! Wait... who's she?" Rivalz asked while pointing a finger at CC.

"Do you know how rude pointing to lady is, right?" CC responded in a stern voice.

"Whoa, she talks just like you Lelouch! Is she your girlfriend?" Rivalz asked in a smirk.

Lelouch paled at the remark _"How the hell did he come over that conclusion so quickly?!" _Lelouch roared in his mind.

"_**It is a little obvious, isn't it? I mean she is latched onto your arm, in a very pretty outfit; added that you of all people doesn't mind. At all" **_Inner Lelouch exclaimed in a you-are-so-dense-to-not-know-this tone

"So... Is she?" Rivalz asked.

"Yes, I am" CC replied in a casual voice.

"You really should have told us you had a girlfriend! I thought I was your best friend!" Rivalz exclaimed in a: you-really-should-have-told-me voice.

Lelouch's jaw dropped onto the cold hard concrete floor of the porch.

"He was just embarrassed to say he had one, that's all" CC replied in a normal voice.

"I got to go tell the others! See ya Lelouch!" Rivalz shouted as he ran towards the clubhouse.

"Rivalz! Wait!" Lelouch shouted worriedly.

"Your fault for not noticing, anyway which way to the mall" CC asked as if not one thing had happened.

"_**Told you!"**_ His inner shouted angrily

"Shut up!" Lelouch (accidentally) shouted out loud.

"What did I ever do to you?!" CC asked.

"What, that wasn't for you CC!" Lelouch replied (loudly).

"I think you need help" CC suggested.

"Lets' just go..." Lelouch replied while walking off with CC.

_The Mall_

"What do you want?" Lelouch asked.

"Hmmm"

"Lelouch! Hi!" Milly Ashford shouted as she appeared from the crowd.

Lelouch yet again paled just as much as the rest of the council members appeared from the crowd.

"Wait... Isn't she the girl from Shinjuku Ghetto, remember from the time I saw you again for the first time in 7 years?" Suzaku asked curiously

"_Well done Suzaku! You get a cookie! Seriously he only notices now?" _Lelouch's inner asked

_"This is no time to talk on such trivial and pointless questions, just leave already! Will you!" _Lelouch shouted to himself

"_**Fine let me say something to CC first then" **_his inner asked as he took over Lelouch's control and suddenly said...

"Well she's actually she will be fiancée, and yes she is the girl from the Ghetto" The inner Lelouch said casually as he tried to keep the controls to Lelouch's body (Since Lelouch was practically trying to murder him with his Geass!)

Everyone especially CC and Nunnaly were shocked as if they found a piece of some random persons' underwear in the mail, with the council members' jaws slamming into the cold hard ground and (GRRRR! Do I have to include her?) Shirley passing out as Milly "asked" Rivalz to get a bucket of water to wake the stunned girl up.

"That's the whole reason we went to the mall; so I could buy her a diamond ring for her birthday" Lelouch replied as Millie's head started to fill with wedding ideas; while Rivalz and Suzaku started a very long fight as to who will be the best man.

Nunnaly just sat in her wheelchair daydreaming of her future nieces and nephews, with CC just standing next to Lelouch dumbfounded of her accomplices' little speech of a wedding neither of them had planned.

Xxx

"I can already imagine my nephews and nieces!" Nunnaly said happily as Lelouch and CC, blushed the deepest red in history

"Oh please let me plan the wedding! Oh please I'll do a fabulous job for a wedding tux and dress for miss soon to be a Mrs... Um what is your name miss?" Milly asked

"CC, I only go by my initials" CC replied in a (just slightly) happy voice

"I thought your name was-"Lelouch couldn't finish his sentence as CC covered his mouth very tightly and painfully

"Idiot! You're not meant to tell anyone!" CC shouted as she covered his mouth

"Sorry, forgot; but you shouldn't have told me if you didn't want anyone to know your name!" Lelouch said in defence

"It's not my fault that you were eavesdropping when I was asleep!"CC replied in an angry voice

"That's how you thank someone who saved your life!" Lelouch yelled, a crowd gathering at his voice.

"It's your fault for being there in the first place!" CC replied in victory

"Well... Ugh... Damn!" Lelouch said as he turned around

"I win! What's the score now warlock?" CC asked in a proud voice

"Well witch, the score is 10 – 8 to you..." Lelouch said as if it didn't matter at all (When the normal, dense, handsome, sometimes emotionless and Real Lelouch was screaming at him, as the other him put mental earplugs on to stop himself from hearing the yapping Lelouch was practically throwing at him.

CC noticed his lack of anger and Lelouch-ness, and started to get curious at his sudden exclamations... or maybe he was putting on an act for them? ... Or maybe he was telling the truth? Nah! Lelouch would never do that, would he?

CC shrugged off the thought and turned her attention to the entire chattering bunch as Lelouch stood there as bored as a rock.

"We really should buy the ring now" Lelouch said out of the blue as he let the normal Lelouch take control yet again and grabbed CC's arm and pulled her away to the jewellery store

"What is your plan, you should at least tell me what you're up to; did you ever think It would help?" CC asked

"I was going to say "don't ask" but too late now, well truth is that... there's-some-guy-who-talks-to-me-in-my-head-and-took-over-my-body-and-didn'y-give-it-back-the-control's-until-we-got-to-the-jewellry-store" Lelouch said faster than light

"...What?! I think you've gone over the edge Lelouch, we'll need to book an appointment to a shrink soon" CC suggested

"No, I do not need a shrink, and two can we just buy the damn ring!" Lelouch shouted

"You were serious after all, huh... so what's the plan?" CC asked in a do-I-have-to-get-involved-with-this voice

"Okay, the plan is..."

Xxx

"Hi! We got the ring!" CC said as she waved her left hand

(Note picture of the ring on my profile too!)

The ring had the three main diamonds at the centre, and smaller diamonds trailing one after the other around the band of the ring

"Whoa! Did Lelouch choose that?! Because if he did I'm putting him in charge of decorating in the wedding!" Milly asked as if Shirley didn't even exist (I really wish she didn't, no offence to people who like her)

"I thought it would suit her pretty well really" Lelouch said to Milly

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO LELOUCH?!" Milly shouted in a threatening voice

"What are you talking about? I'm Lelouch who else would I be? Brad Pitt?" Lelouch replied in a voice no one thought Lelouch would ever have a happy and cheerful voice (Gasp!)

"No, but would make a better one" CC murmured (loudly)

"And you would make a better Angelina Jolie" Lelouch said

"Who are you?" Rivalz said in a very worried voice

"As I said, I am Lelouch and not some, wait what was it?" Lelouch asked himself

"Brad Pitt" CC finished his sentence for him

"Thanks, yeah I'm not a Brad Pitt" Lelouch corrected himself

"First, Lelouch wouldn't let anyone correct him, since he never needs correcting" Suzaku accused

"Well, it's a slip up and she was the only one who corrected me" Lelouch said to defend himself

"Two, the real Lulu would never admit that he was going to get married like that!" Shirley accused

"May I please ask you to stop calling me Lulu, my name is Lelouch and how exactly do you know that I wouldn't do that?" Lelouch questioned

"Will we all please stop this fighting since I do not see a clear point for it, You would all be wasting your breath on a pointless argument" CC asked in a sensible very CC like way

"Onee-san is right, we all know that he is Oni-sama so please stop asking questions, we have a lot of arrangements to make, especially since its Onee-san's birthday tomorrow" Nunnaly said in a asking voice

"Fine, but I swear your brother is either really in love or he is not your brother at all" Milly said.

"Really in Love" Everyone said. Including the little audience that had built up.

"Who asked them to answer again?" Lelouch asked CC.

"No one Warlock" CC replied.

"Warlock?" Rivalz asked.

"Every witch has a warlock right?" Lelouch replied.

Xxx

CC threw herself on the bed, as Lelouch slowly sat on the desk chair.

"Wait, what day is it today Lelouch?" CC asked curiously.

"Hm, it's June 4th, why?" Lelouch asked.

"Never answer a question with a question, and because my birthday is June 10th, must've missed a few days off the calendar then" CC simply replied.

"Ugh... acting like a lovesick weirdo can take energy from a person, with trying to hold back anger and laughter takes work" Lelouch complained as CC, actually listened to what "Her Warlock" said.

"It takes energy from you, but not from me; immortality can help in some ways but disadvantage in others, ironic though" CC simply said.

"What's ironic witch?" Lelouch asked.

"The fact people call immortality the cure of death and reliever of pain , but it's more like a curse of loneliness and eternal pain; because the path immortality brings one solitude which makes a person no longer human but more like a device of the stream of time or a way of atonement of sins."

She takes deep breath before continuing.

"But that never was the case, the moment you become immortal you start to lose emotion and those whom you have loved disappear and become part of the collective unconscious of what you people call god- really. So in truth it brings grief and sorrow, despair and hatred of course, death and punishment. So it really is a no brainer to choose which path, isn't it?" CC replied.

"I would choose immortality right now, for all the blood I alone have shed, that it sounds like the hell I deserve right now; although it would make the title witch and warlock fitting though" Lelouch said attempting to lighten up the mood.

"True, true but what of Nunnally and everyone else, what will they say if you were immortal, Hm?" CC asked with a 0.0000000001% of perkiness.

"That I don't think I will need to think on that much, since I a not immortal yet am I?" Lelouch replied.

"There you go again, answering a question with a question" CC exclaimed.

"Ha, it has become a habit of mine, always asking questions" Lelouch replied.

Suddenly the door burst open with every single student council member and Nunnally fell into the room with uneasy smiles, as Lelouch threw glares at every single one of the (except Nunnally of course) and CC watched from the bed as they all came up with different excuses with why they were there in the first place, the witch found this day more amusing than expected right?

Xxx

So what do you think of the 2nd chappie that has been revised? Review if can!

Read and review please!

Thank you!

Koduka


	3. Adding The Pepperoni

Adding Pepperoni

Me: Ohayo (or Konichiwa!) Minna! How are you all?

Lelouch: WHAT? IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY AFTER A YEAR!

Me: *Hiding in corner* umm, maybe it's because my computer crashed like 7 times in a row and had to get for repair?

Lelouch: Oh, but will they *Points to reader* let you off?

Me: Probably not… Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! (Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!)

Lelouch: Saying sorry in Japanese won't help

Me: I promise to update at least once a week! If not then PM me on that!

Lelouch: Then why are you crossing your fingers behind your back?

Me: No I'm not! Right CC?

CC: Yesh, yesh, shwe didemn't *eating pizza*

Me: See! Oh yeah, I don't own anything! (And all the pics will be re-posted on my profile!(If I remember!))

_**Bold&Italic**_= Inner talking

""=person speech

_italics_ = thoughts

*action*= action/movement (I put it up just in case!)

xXx

"Heh, we can explain Lelouch… I think" Rivalz said, mumbling the last part.

"Of course we have a rational explanation… Right Rivalz?" Milly asked Rivalz nervously, Lelouch moved his glare to Rivalz.

"Y-y-yeah, that's right I-I-isn't Shirley?" Rivalz replied worriedly, until Lelouch transfers his gaze to Shirley.

"S-s-sure! I'll let Suzaku explain!" Shirley exclaimed as Lelouch's gaze went to Suzaku.

"Well, you see… we thought we'd ask you what the plans were, but…" Suzaku answered confidently.

"But! We couldn't open the door and when we tried to shout to you, you didn't hear us!" Rivalz covered.

"So… we all leaned against the door to open it!" Shirley finished the explanation in triumph but then CC cut in.

"Nice try but the door is automatic, and if you shouted we most definitely would've heard." CC Said casually in a casual voice.

"She has a point" Lelouch stated as he walked towards the group.

"So I'm guessing you four were trying to eavesdrop on our conversation" CC stated standing next to Lelouch in Just his shirt and undergarments.

"What are you wearing?" Shirley asked with disgust.

"More like what isn't she wearing?" RIvalz asked smugly.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you" Suzaku suggested nervously.

"*sigh*CC, put some decent clothes on" Lelouch asked turning to CC"Why? you didn't mind, earlier, yesterday and the day before that…" CC replied in an I'll-make-this-more-interesting-in-my-way voice.

*Gasp!*=Milly, Rivalz, Suzaku & Shirley.

"That's because I really don't care about what you wear since I'm not here most of the day anyway" Lelouch relied in his cold, heartless, merciful, spine chilling (Lulu: WE GET IT!) Voice.

"*Sigh of relief* we thought something underage was happening here" Milly stated.

"Onee-Chan, do you want to do some origami with me?" Nunnally asked I her normal innocent, kind, warm, caring, soft (Lulu: Do I have to say it again?) Voice.

"Sure, I'll just go get changed, Hey Lelouch where's all those clothes, Jewellery and stuff you bought me go?" CC asked while poking around random places in the room like under the bed, behind the closet, in the bed…

"I had it all moved to your room" Lelouch replied as he went to his computer.

"Ah yes, Well, I'll be seeing you all later" CC sang happily as she pushed Nunnally's chair towards her room.

"So, what exactly did you hear?" Lelouch asked them curiously

"_**What you were talking about! Duh"**_

"Something about living forever or something, we didn't get much" Milly Replied

"_**See! Told you!" **_His inner shouted

"_Oh Shut up!" _

"_**If people heard you, they'd think that you're mental" **_His inner stated smugly

_"Yeah right, I'm guessing you'll say that someone in an alternate universe is reading what's happening" _The prince suggested sarcastically

"_**You took the words right out of my invisible mouth" **_My inner replied cheerfully

_"That couldn't happen… could it?" _Lelouch thought (Me: Uh Oh! He's onto us! HIDE!)

"Anything else?" He asked everyone curiously

"Nope!" Suzaku replied in his cheerful voice

"Sure?" The black haired boy pried

"Yes we're sure…" Milly replied in a phew-no-more-interrogation tone

"_**yeah… they're probably lying" **_

_"And how do you know?" _

"_**Oh, I don't know maybe its because… they're all sweating like they just came from a swimming pool!"**_

_"Fair enough but its me of all people" _

"_**True, true" **_

"Fine, you can leave" Lelouch told them as they all sighed in relief.

"Now to tidy up my room…" He stated as he glanced at his room, which might as well be called pizza huts private dump..

"Well see ya Lelouch!" Suzaku shouted as he, and everyone else who stumbled into the room left. Then an idea hit him *insert light bulb here*

"Wait!" He shouted as they all froze.

_Rivalz POV_

Oh great! He's probably going to make us do something to make up for eavesdropping…. But it wasn't our fault! Suzaku wanted to know if anything was going on but now I ask… Why does God hate me? Isn't hard enough on me that Milly won't pay attention to me? Now I'm gonna get tortured by Lelouch… and that guy can be evil… EVIL I TELL YOU!

_Lelouch POV_

_MUHAHAHAH I'M SOOOOOO EVIL! I'll make them tidy up the room, hmmm… I wonder if they'll survive…_

"*smirk/Grin* You know, to make up for eavesdropping on our conversation… You have to clean up the room and make a 3 course dinner" I said as they all turned pale.

"We can't do that!" Rivalz shouted.

"Yes Rivalz you can" I replied simply with a grin on my face.

"Hahaha, nice one Lelouch!" Suzaku said.

"I'm serious about this one, and if you don't help, then let's say a few peoples grades will drop… to… I don't know… F- or maybe you'll fail all the classes altogether…" I replied leaving the room with them all vigorously cleaning and a few running down the stairs to the kitchen.

_CC POV_

"So Nunnally, how have you been lately?" I asked while folding

"I'mm fine, how about you soon-to-be-onee-chan?" Nunnally asked innocently

_I swear she's got a halo hidden somewhere…_

"I'm alright, so how are the plans for the wedding going?" I asked, imagining Lelouch's face.

"They're going great! We've planned where it is and what we're wearing! We need to sort out the guest list though. And the cake and some other things only you and onii-san have to plan" She replied while in a thinking position.

"Oh? Like what?" I asked curiously.

"The invitations, the bride's dress, the groom's suit, what food we're going to have and the entertainment" Nunnally stated.

"invitations hmm… I think I'll do that" I said, I know who just to invite…

"Oh really? Then who?" She asked, Well this'll be interesting, how will he react…

_Suzaku POV_

I don't think Lelouch was kidding when he said he'd marry her… Living forever with her and everything… I feel for the guy- at least he found someone (apart from Shirley) who'd put up with him…

"Suzaku! The food-*BOOM!* exploded…" Milly shouted as my pot of a failed unknown substance exploded in my face, leaving my face and clothes in a orange (Going green) mush which didn't smell too nice either…

"Heh…um… Oops" I said, wiping the sticky, yucky goo out of my face… Ah, I now know why Lelouch calls me childish…

"I don't think Lelouch'll be happy about this, will he?" Rivalz asked rhetorically

"By the way, where's Shirley?" I asked looking around for the orange haired fan girl of Lelouch.

"Ugh… She volunteered to clean the room upstairs, may God be with you Shirley" Rivalz answered with his Chef's hat in hand.

"Two that" I said thinking of the disasters she's come across.

-Suzaku mind theatre-

(Cheesy) spokesperson: *happy go-lucky voice* Welcome to Suzaku's dream theatre! *cough*No refunds!*cough* Please enjoy!

Scene 1

"Stay away pizza monster!" Shirley exclaimed while running around the room while being chased by pizza with legs and a watering mouth

Scene 2

"Wahhhhhhhh! Help Meeeeeeeeeee!" Shirley screamed as she ran from an avalanche of clothes, pizzas and god knows what else!

Scene 3

"W-where am I?" Shirley asked, while trapped in a jungle of lamp trees, old laundry bushes and pizza flowers (I know, it's a little… make-believe)

(Cheesy) spokesperson: Thank you for watching Suzaku's mind theatre! Please come again, please dispose of any food containers or leftovers at your nearest waste receptacle! … (5 minutes later) Are they gone? Good, what idiot has one of these mind theatres anyway? I personally find it creepy but really it's a case on the person-

*camera Shut's off*

-Suzaku mind theatre end-

_Milly POV_

What is that? There's a bubbly thing above Suzaku's head, and… wait is that Shirley? This is weird… Should I say something?

"Erm… Suzaku!… Eh… Nevermind" I shouted as the bubble thing disappeared.

"O…kay" Suzaku said trying to figure was what was going on.

*insert awkward silence here*

"But anyway, shouldn't we, you know, help Shirley maybe?" Rivalz asked nervously, breaking the silence.

"Huh, Oh yeah! Let's go!"

_Lelouch's Room_

"Hah, there all done!" Shirley sighed as she threw away the last piece of rubbish

"Shirley! We're here to save you!" Shouted Rivalz as he came charging in with a mop in hand, and a bucket on his head.

Next came Suzaku with a pot on his head waving a spatula wildly while yelling

"FOR NARNIA-I MEAN SHIRLEY!"

And finally came in Milly, who shockingly was the only person in normal clothing.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Shirley shouted trying to stop them from damaging the room.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What?" Shirley asked curiously

"How the hell…" Suzaku started…

"Did you…" Rivalz continued…

"Do this?" Milly Finished in shock.

"Huh?" Shirley asked looking around the room.

"What? Is it still messy? I swear I cleaned every visible area here…" Shirley asked again while looking around the room.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Shirley, I can actually see the floor, isn't that enough achievement?" Suzaku commented.

"I know right! I thought Lulu was a clean person…" Shirley continued.

"We all thought that, but even Lelouch has a… *Insert Dramatic pause* Fault, Wow, I never thought I'd have those words in a sentence…" Suzaku stated, in shock.

"Lelouch? A fault? Who are we talking about again?" Milly asked, confused.

"I'm not sure anymore…" Rivalz stated, even more confused than Milly.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"We're having a lot of awkward silences today"

_Lelouch POV_

_"Hmmm, I wonder what's going on…" _I thought.

"_**Well something is" **_My inner stated.

_"Thanks captain obvious" _I replied sarcastically

"_**You're very welcome" **_My inner replied

_"How you're me, I'll never know…"_ I sighed.

*Wooshy automatic door sound*

"… Hmmm, whose there?" Nunnally asked.

"It's only Lelouch" CC answered, I have a mouth and tongue CC, I can talk…

"Oh, Hello Onii-san!" Nunnally cheerfully greeted.

"_**How you two are related is more of a question"**_ My inner said.

_"Oh shut up" _I replied angrily

"_**Alright, Alright!" **_My inner retorted.

_"Seriously…" _I commented with a sigh.

"Hey, Lelouch" CC called from the coffee table.

"What?" I asked in a calm voice.

"We have things to plan you know" She stated in her normal monotone while folding more paper cranes.

"Yeah! You do, you and Onee-chan have t plan the brides dress, the guest list, the cake…" Nunnally continued, great, more work, I could just get CC to- scratch that I don't want a wedding where the only food I eat is from pizza hut! Or some orange blob thing hosting the ceremony!

"You know, I could plan this by myself-"

"Don't worry CC I'll so it, you can just spend time picking out your dress with Nunnally" I suggested, Please CC don't pick an orange dress…

"Fine, but I want an orange dress" She stated while looking through a wedding dress catalogue.

"**Ahahaha! Now that is funny!"**

_**"Oh shut up"**_

"No, you are getting a normal, white coloured dress" I stated.

"You're not wearing the dress, so why should you care?" She retorted, still flipping thorough the catalogue.

"But you in an orange dress and everyone else in black and white would look… a little… I don't know… strange?" I said sarcastically.

"Who said they're wearing black and white?" She smirked.

"_**Oooh and orange wedding, with pizza and cheese-kun hosting it, how fun"**_

_"SHUSH WOULD YOU!"_

"_**Oooh touchy, touchy!"**_

"Who said they're not?" I asked smirking as well.

"U-um, Onee-san can we discuss the invites first before we plan on what to wear?" Nunnally asked nervously.

"Sure Nunnally, now let's invite… Milly, Rivalz, Suzaku, Nina, Kallen and they can bring a few friends if they want" CC stated What happened to Shirley?"What happened to Shirley?" I asked.

"_**She's not invited! She is wayyy to obsessed! She'll try to stop the wedding or something!"**_

"She's not on the guest list of course" CC calmly said.

"That's harsh" I commented.

"_**Not if she's some obsessed stalker who has nothing better to do than watch you!"**_

_"Shut up inner me!"_

"_**Oh so you saying you like her back huh?"**_

_"No! I like her as a friend! Not like that!"_

"_**Really? Then why you inviting her then?"**_

_"Because!"_

"_**Because…?"**_

_"Oh just shut up!"_

"Not really, I don't like her" She calmly said

"Well she's my friend" I stated

"And?" She asked

"*sigh* just add her on, you realise she'd come with or without invite right?" I sighed Being around this witch is soo tiring…

"_**Oh so inviting her wouldn't make a difference, she'd be there anyway"**_

_"Yes she would…"_

"_**So it's a matter of 'do it anyway 'cause I wouldn't make a difference'… Phew! I thought you liked her for a second there!"**_

"Oh right… But I'm still not inviting her" She said again does she dislike her that much?

"*sigh* fine, fine s long as the theme doesn't include anything pizza related, you can knock yourself out" I tiredly spoke as I walked out of the door

_"What a piece of work I got stuck with…"_

"_**HEY! She's perfect for us! Now stop complaining! And you have bigger matters to worry about!"**_

_"How in the world an this get any worse?…WAIT DON'T AN-"_

"_**How are you going to explain this at school?"**_

_"Damn… What would happen if word went out…"_

"_**Well, I think that through some chain reactions from the fan girls, they'd eventually find out who you are"**_

_"What? Then we HAVE to keep this a secret… But how…?"_

"_**GAAH too much thinking! Just skip food and go to sleep! Think tomorrow… We need beauty rest you know…"**_

_"Yeah I guess so…"_

_CC POV_

_I really do not like that Shirley girl one bit. I hate her. End of. But why would Lelouch want her to come? To rub in her face that he'll never be hers? Ah, I knew Lelouch would have a good reason to invite her… That's my Warlock!…Wait did I say my warlock? I think I'm taking this too far… I mean… I can't love him… can I?_

"_**You could…"**_

_"What? Who's there?"_

"_**You"**_

_"Me?"_

"_**Yes you!"**_

_"But what? How?"_

"_**Everyone has one, don't worry…"**_

_"… I am losing my mind…"_

"_**I knew you'd say that… But anyway, You like Lelouch don't you?"**_

_"I'm fond of him in a way"_

"_**Do you get a weird feeling in your stomach around him?"**_

_"Sometimes…"_

"_**HA! First sign of love baby!"**_

_"Love? No! I'm sick of love!"_

"_**Or maybe you're love sick!"**_

_"NO I AM NOT!"_

"_**Yes you are!"**_

_"No… I. am. Not!"_

"_**AND I bet he is too!"**_

_"How then?"_

"_**Go into school tomorrow, and when the guys start paying attention to you, look into his eyes!"**_

_"Fine then! I'll prove you wrong!"_

"_**Fine!"**_

_"Fine!"_

"_**Good!"**_

_"Goo- I swear I've heard this before…"_

"Well onee-san, shall we go and eat?" Nunnally asked politely

"No thanks, I'm rather tired, I'll eat tomorrow…" I sighed as I walked toward my new room

"Alright then, see you tomorrow Onee-san!"

"See you tomorrow Nunnally!"

_With Milly, Suzaku, Rivalz and Shirley_

_Third Person POV_

"DONE!" Sighed Milly

"*sigh*Thank you! All that cooking paid off!" Rivalz Sighed

"Now Suzaku call Lelouch!" Milly demanded

"Umm… Prez, we have a problem…" He said nervously

"What is it?"

"They're all asleep" Suzaku said quickly

"…*twitchy eye*…WHAT?" Milly yelled "ALL THAT WORK FOR NOTHING!"

"Madame prez… they're sleeping!" Rivalz shouted in a hushed tone

"Fine… Rivalz stuff the food into the fridge!" She demanded while walking out of the room, as steamed as a bull

"*sigh* Hopefully tomorrow will be better, right?" Shirley asked, packing food

"Right!" Suzaku and Rivalz said in unison

… How wrong are they?

xXx

Me: PHEW eight-ish pages!

Lulu: Good job author! I'm proud of you *pats authors back*

Me: Thanks!… Wait… YAY LULU! *glomps Lulu*

Lulu: Why did I open my big fat mouth?

Me: I'll only let go if the awesome readers; Review!

Lulu: HURRY PEOPLE REVIEW, BEFORE I DIE!

CC: wouldn't want that happening now do we?

Me: You heard him read and review!


	4. Ooops! Forgot the sauce!

Oops! Forgot the sauce!

V: Yo yo yo! It's V with the next chappie!

Lulu: I'm not talking to you anymore.

V: WHAT? WHY?

CC: You didn't update for ages!

V: Oh… Right… Sorry but I had tests! I didn't have time to write fan fictions… Sorry! And braces… which mind you, hurt like hell!

Lulu:…I'll talk to you… If you finish this chap-… She's not listening is she?

CC: Nope.

V: *typing chapter*

Lulu: Well since she's busy, I'll say the disclaimer, Our author owns nothing! If she did I would be alive!

V: *still typing* But you are alive… Have you read the new manga? I think Lulu has a son ….

Lulu: Really? Oh. My. God. I'm alive! Yeah baby!

CC: Whatever, let's start now shall we?

XXx

_Lelouch POV_

_Good morning world! Aah, the sun is shining, the birds are singing… and… IT'S MONDAY!_

"_**Morning, dude it's 8:30am, school starts…in like in 10 minutes"**_

"Oh shi- I need to get changed! Why didn't anyone try wake me up?" I shouted out loud, This day's starting well…

"_**They tried, but failed…" **_My inner commented

_"Did they really?" _I thought

"_**Yep, you're one heavy sleeper"**_

_"I am not" _I retorted

"_**Are too, I should know, I'm you"**_

_"I'm in an argument with myself… and I'm losing… Something's wrong with me…" _I thought

"_**Uh-huh, and you just noticed…"**_

"Lelouch, hurry up, we have school!" CC shouted other side of the door

_"I'm confused… what does she mean by we?" _I asked curiously

"_**Does this mean… OH YES! CC's coming to school with us!"**_

_"Oh god no! Say it isn't so!" _I pleaded

"CC, what do you mean by 'we'?" I asked cautiously Please, please say anything apart from I'm coming with you…

"Well Lelouch… Since your brain seems to have failed to comprehend what I had earlier said the only proper explanation would mean that-"

"Will you get on with it!" I shouted, I need to hurry…

"_**Someone's on their man period today!"**_

_"I don't need your comments!"_

"I meant that I'm going to school with you" She replied casually as I rushed to get changed

"What? How? You need to do paperwork, a valid name and-"

"Well, I asked Milly ad she said she would get me in as long as she made up the name" CC replied

"What if Suzaku and Kallen recognise you?" I asked pleadingly, If I know CC she wont dye or cut her hair, and even she wont risk getting caught! This is fool proof!

"_**No it's not!"**_

_"Yes my dear friend it is!"_

"_**Bet you £10 it isn't!"**_

_"Deal!"_

"_**You made a deal with yourself, how crazy can you get!"**_

_"…unbelievable."_

"My plan was to wear a wig and eye contacts, actually" She replied smartly

"_**Ha! You owe me money!"**_

_"That makes no sense whatsoever. You know, since you're me."_

"…_**Oh."**_

_"Didn't think that through did we now?"_

"… _**darn me and my geniusness(?)…"**_

"Fine, fine! Lets just hurry up and get out of here!" I yelled, frustrated

All C.C could do was smirk, as she left to retrieve her wig and contacts, stashed away in unknown area…

During this, Lelouch had struggled to fix his crumpled, pizza stained, (previously) white shirt and to put on his equally crumpled trousers while trying to eat a slice of old pizza. Which mind you, for a physically un-fit person like himself, it was like trying to eat while running a marathon. Yes, he is that un-fit.

Once Lelouch sorted himself out, he left to catch up with C.C, who left minutes before himself, claiming him to be "Slower than a turtle on its back, sinking in quicksand"

"W… w… would it hurt to slow down?" Lelouch panted, trying to catch his breath

"_**You really need to exercise…"**_

_"Shut up!"_

"You know Lelouch, most teenage boys spend their time working out, you obviously are not part of that 'most'." C.C replied smartly as she smirked to herself

"_**Told you, even C.C says so"**_

_"Shut up, before I force you out!"_

"_**Touchy-Touchy…"**_

"Y…you don't say?" I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm

"Now, let's see… your classroom… Its right… here!" C.C exclaimed as she quickly ran towards my classroom, her now brunette tresses trailing behind her as her pale blue eyes gleamed with a newfound excitement as the doors slid open.

Gasps chorused as she walked towards the front of the class, as I soon followed. Instead of finding my average class, I found something else, or Someone else.

This is going to be a long day.

Xxx

V: L sorry for the lateness! Or inconsistency etc.

Lelouch: Shame on you!

C.C: She's apologising! Shut up!

V: *ehem* I have, or don't have much of a drive to really complete the story… But I'll do my best! I'll do what I can, so please keep reading my story!

Lelouch: Thanks for reading! Please come again!


	5. From the top!

The pizza is back~

V: So, I'm back…

Lulu: Huh, Here I thought you died.

C.C: Indeed.

V: Thanks for the faith TT_TT

Lulu: No probs, now UPDATE!

C.C: Please, its been months…

V: But I need to do the-

Lulu: She owns nothing!

(Reminder: _italics- _current POV thoughts, _**bold&Italic**_**- **Current POV's inner's thought.)

Xxx

A heavy silence had filled the classroom as Lelouch turned to a curtain young brown haired, mauve eyed child stared at him, a look of happiness evident on his face.

"Rolo…?" Lelouch murmured, a look of shock appeared on his face as he saw the face of his 'dead' brother. "But, How?! You- But I-"

"Nii-San!" The young brunette shouted in glee as he jumped for his unsuspecting brother, causing them both to land on the floor with a heavy thud.

_No way! But he died… how is this possible?!_

_**I don't know! Who do you think I am? You? Wait… No… that wasn't right…**_

"Well how unexpected." With an amused look on her face, the witch promptly sat on the teacher's desk and watched as Lelouch began to panic "To see such an affectionate hug between siblings is refreshing, sibling love is one I'll never understand…"

"C- I mean Cecilia, What do you know about this?!" The teen demanded as he tried to pry himself out of the 'hug' of 'sibling love' as C.C earlier referred to them as. Unfortunately, Lelouch did not see it like this at all.

"If I'm honest… nothing at all, ask him yourself, he is closer after all" she playfully mocked as she chuckled from her spot.

"I would, If I could breathe properly! Now help me!" His plea fell on deaf ears as no one in his _entire_ class would even lift a finger. They were still in shock after watching the Lelouch Lamperouge, walk in with a fairly attractive girl. Oh how the fan girls had died, and given rise to the fan guys of the new Cecilia Carlson.

"Nii-san! I missed you so much! We can cook, eat lunch together and do _all sorts of stuff_ together again! I can't wait we have so much to catch up on like what you were doing while I was gone! Did you miss me?! I bet you did! You did didn't you-" And his rant continued on as every one in the room could only stare, watch, let their mind digest what had happened and then…

"WHAAA?!" The room burst into chaos as the three were heavily bombarded with questions, some ranging from "Oh my god! Who what's your beauty technique!", "Are you single?!" and the new favourite, "Can I keep you in my basement, for like, ever, and dress you up and-"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Lelouch panted as he shouted at a volume no one expected from the vice president. And only silence answered him.

_**Whoa. Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. **_

_You think?!_

_**Fine, I'll leave you to cool down. You're no fun on your meriod anyway…**_

"Thank God…" He sighed as peace instilled the room. "Now if someone can explain to me, what is going on…" His sentence left unfinished as a roar of voices, Mainly female, bombarded Lelouch.

The polished mahogany wood door opened with a thud as everyone stood frozen as a teacher finally arrived. "Back to your seats, or so help me you're all in detention until you graduate!" They all rushed back to their seats, only leaving myself, Rolo and C.C. "Now, I see we have a new student, Miss, Please introduce yourself. And may _both_ Mr. Lamprouge's return to their seats. Now." The teacher forcefully stated as I walked to my seat, Rolo following in close range.

"I'm Cecilia Smith, aged… sixteen, turning seventeen in a few days, and my likes include pizza of any topping. My dislikes include clingy people, and my hobby would be eating pizza." C.C introduced herself in a perfect British accent, shocking the a certain black haired male, as he stared at her intently.

The teacher coughed, drawing the Male portion of the class from C.C ."Thank you, now any questions for miss-"

Immediately almost all the hands shot up, excluding Lelouch, Rolo, Rivalz and Suzuku. Lelouch was going to have a long day.

_**Ah, you've recovered from your meriod. Lovely, I can start telling about my visit to C.C's!**_

Yes. Lelouch Lamperouge was going to have a _long _day.

XXx

V: Mini-chappie is all I can give… For now…

C.C: Duh, duh, duh.

Lulu: O_O

V: :3


	6. The Base!

The Base!

V: So, Imma try to mega update with lots of mini chappies or a few mini chappies and then a normal length one.

Lulu: Godspeed, V, Godspeed.

C.C: …She Isn't going to die or anything…

Lulu: Oh really… *loads a pistol*

V: *typing for dear life*

C.C: (-_-;) She owns nothing.

Xxx

"Actually, I think it's best if you acquaint yourselves with our new classmate- _after class_" The class groaned in reply, protest soon arising.

"That's not fair!" A student shouted.

"Yeah! It's only fair to know her 'cause she's new!" Another one yelled.

"Besides, we don't know who's gonna show her around school!" The room was then filled with a long silence. The students glanced at each other, tension slowly rising, all hands were at the ready when…

"I'll do it." Lelouch casually raised his hand as the teacher nodded in reply; everyone began to silently curse their vice president, unable to go against him in either fear or extreme fan-girlism- accepted the fact that the green haired beauty is in fact; taken.

…_**I'm so proud! I knew I had some sort of influence on you!**_

_You, shut up before I shoot you… Metaphorically._

_**Ohoho! Trying to cover up your feelings huh? You can't hide from me you sneaky rascal! You little devil you-**_

_Mao told me he's kissed CC before._

_**What?! I'll kill that son of a- Wait a sec… You just made that up didn't you?**_

"Oh don't worry, I don't need a guide-"

"Yeah! Cause big brother and I are going to be busy catching up! Right big brother?" The little violet haired boy happily sung as he proceeded to 'hug' Lelouch's arm.

"Awwwww!" The room was filled a cutesy atmosphere as all the girls surrounded the siblings hoping to see something cuter.

"Suddenly, I'm chopped liver." CC mumbled turning to the board.

"Well not exactly…" The green haired girl turned towards a group of boys with a scary glint in their eyes that resembled a pack starving dogs presented with fresh meat…

_**If only we had a knight in shining armour to save the day…**_

_I don't need a knight! Why are you back now anyway?!_

_**I thought it would make a nice entrance. **_

_Well someone thought wrong._

_**Ouch, touchy. Bit like Lulu this morning, someone woke up on the wrong side of cheese-kun…**_

_Not helping!_

_**Hey! I'm an inner person! Not a miracle worker! **_

"Hey! Leave the new girl alone!" Shouted Suzaku, approaching at fast speed.

_**I sooo wasn't expecting him…**_

_What're you up to?_

_**Oh you know, the normal matchmaking of two hard heads…**_

_You realise you're insulting yourself._

…_**touché. **_

"AH! RUN! It's Suzaku!" The crowd scattered like mice as Suzaku appeared.

"Hey! Get back here!"

"Even a hot girl isn't worth this!" An unfortunate boy shouted as Suzaku proceeded to smack the poor boy over the head repeatedly.

"Um… Kururugi-kun, I think that's enough…" CC sighed, looking pale.

"Huh…Oh yeah…Guess I should've stopped when he passed out, huh?" Suzaku sweat dropped, dumping the limp body on an empty chair.

CC nodded, turning away from him. "…Thanks."

The brunette looked shocked before a large smile plastered his face. "No problem! Those guys always do it when a new girl transfers in." His smile faded, soon replaced with a questioning look. "By the way, have we met before?"

_**Oh my god. Is he hitting on you?!**_

…_please, shut up._

_**He is! Oh… Lulu's got competition…**_

_He isn't hitting on me! Not this guy!_

CC raised her eyebrow, her expression asking if he was really doing what he was doing. He only stared blankly, the cogs in his head turning slowly trying to understand the cryptic messages.

_**Not much competition… **_

Little did they know a curtain black haired, violet eyed boy was glaring in their direction, malice radiating of him.

_**Is Suzaku hitting on our girl?!**_

…_She's not our girl._

_**Oh he's gonna get it. I'm gonna kill him for even trying that- some best friend he is!**_

_He is not hitting on CC! He's got Euphie! Besides, he's probably asking if they've met before-_

_**AH-HAH! He is hitting on her! He's a smart one… Striking while we're tied up…**_

…"_He's a smart one." really?_

_**Yeah! It's completely possible. Don't judge me. **_

"OHEMGEE! Is Suzaku hitting on the new girl!" A girl nearby whispered eagerly.

"No. Way. Let's see!" Another one screamed.

"…He is! Oh my god he's going for the kill!" One squealed, taking out her phone

"…'Going for the kill?'" They questioned

"He's going to kiss her! Duh!" Everyone's head snapped to the pair, looking eagerly but keeping their distance, to not disturb the would-be couple.

_What the hell is going on?_

_XXx_

Sorry for the short and late update! School works been getting me a lot lately…

Please R&R for more!

(Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are amazing! Especially to the people who review every time! You don't know how much reviews help me! So special shout out to them!)


	7. Toss up!

Toss Up!

Kodu: Hey! Another mini-chappie up!

Lulu: Gee. You're quick.

Kodu: … :(

Lulu: That's what I thought.

Kodu: *Typing slowly*

Lulu: She owns nothing!

(NOTE: _slight _mention of Suzaku/C.C only in this chapter though!)

Xxx

_He isn__'__t hitting on me! Not this guy!_

C.C. raised her eyebrow, her expression asking if he was really doing what he was doing. He only stared blankly, the cogs in his head turning slowly trying to understand the cryptic messages.

_**Not much competition**__**…**_

"…So, have we?" Suzaku questioned, taking a step towards the green haired girl. Taking a step back, C.C. paled slightly "Ugh… No, not that I remember…" The brunette, taking a another step, with a serious look- reached out his hand to grab her chin to inspect her, their faces centimetres apart.

_**Oh my god. Is he gonna kiss you? What?! Doesn't he have some pink haired girlfriend? What a cheat!**_

…_yeah._

_**What are you doing?! Move, run, hit him, do something!**_

…_Um…_

_**Don't tell me you're **_**actually**_** going through with this!**_

_No way! _

…_**He does have the cutest eyes though…**_

…_Great. Just great._

A short distance away, a large crowd, mainly of screaming girls and a few envious guys stood. One of them being a specific male prince, who was severely pissed off.

_** . . . . . . . . .Kill.**_

_Please, be quiet! I can't hear myself think!_

_** . .Ki- Wait a sec… that doesn't sound right. I am yo-**_

_Yes, yes I know. Now just shut up! I understand you want to kill him-_

_**Correction, I'm going to skin him alive, make him eat his own flesh-**_

_That's a bit… much isn't it?_

…_**I cant take this! I'm in control!**_

Hastily, the possessed teen ran through the crowd towards the pair "Hey! What the heck" he slowed briefly, panting "Are you doing?! Let go of her this instan-" As if in slow motion, Lelouch tripped, pushing the green haired girl towards Suzaku. All eyes widened as realisation dawned on them.

_**NOOOO!**_

The gap closed between the knight and the witch, their lips locked tightly as they fell to the floor phone camera's snap in the distance. Lelouch falling down a few feet away.

"OHEMGEE! THEY ARE TOTALLY MAKING OUT ON THE FLOOR!"

"I KNOW RIGHT!"

"WE _HAVE_ TO SHOW THIS TO EVERYONE!"

Lelouch sat up, shaking his head, regaining his balance.

…_are you there?_

_**I'm going to kill you.**_

_Look its not my faul-_

_**If she ends up with him, I will make us commit suicide.**_

_Now that's a step too far-_

_**If you ask me, not far enough.**_

…

_**That's what I thought.**_

However, Lelouch wasn't the only one over reacting.

Slowly, Suzaku sat up, blushing madly his heart racing. CC then sat up, also blushing, confused and annoyed.

"I-I'm really sorry! That was an accident!" Quickly standing up and pulling CC up, he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "…Whatever." She brushed him off, walking swiftly towards the fuming Lelouch.

_**We're gonna get killed. **_

…_I want some pizza._

_**Same! We're so alike!**_

_I think if I can play with Lelouch a bit…_

_**What?! Why would you do that? You realise you're technically his fiancée…**_

_Do you want pizza or not?_

…

…

…_**Let's do this thing.**_

"Hey! Wait! Let me make it up to you!" Suzaku shouted, jogging towards the girl.

"You like pizza right? I'll treat you to some, um, if you want. As an apology for, ugh, this…"

_Pizza._

_**FREE pizza.**_

"Fine with me. I'll see you later." She nodded, grabbing Lelouch's arm and walking to their seats. A heavy silence filled the air.

_**I can't believe we just agreed to that.**_

_Free pizza._

…_**Never mind. **_

"What was that?" Lelouch growled, glaring at her.

_What was she thinking? _

_**Don't blame CC! She was enticed by the thought of free pizza! **_

_Still! To accept that invitation so freely…_

…_**Oh my god.**_

_What now?_

_**You're…You're…**_

_I'm…?_

_**YOU'RE JEALOUS! **_

_**Xxx**_

Kodu: ^3^

Lelouch: I'm going to kill you.

C.C: Not if I get to her first… _

Kodu: …I should start running… *starts running*

*Lelouch rushing to follow her*

C.C: R&R! *runs after them*

Kodu: *runs back* Thanks to the people who commented! especially to Assault type-PJ who got me my 30th review for my story! Kudos to you, but I cant give much as a gift, if you want to request something, go ahead! But keep reviewing guys! I never expected to get more than ten reviews for my story if I was lucky! Muchas gracias!


End file.
